


Private Weakness

by EonWolf



Series: SidLink Week 2017 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Link's good with Children, M/M, Sidlink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonWolf/pseuds/EonWolf
Summary: SidLink Week Day 5: WeaknessSidon’s one true weakness was always that infectious laugh.





	Private Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Yes I realize that I've posted SidLink Week two months early but I swear it's for a good reason. I won't be around in June so I figured I'd do it early. *also I didn't realize it said June but it works in my favor so

If you asked him in public, Sidon would say that electricity would be his only weakness, because, in reality, no one is invincible and Zora are more susceptible to electricity. In private, however, Sidon wouldn’t hesitate to state that Link’s beautiful laugh could bring him to his knees. 

After being stuck in the Zora’s Domain for a week due to a horrid Hinox fight, Sidon realized that Link had a laugh that could make his heart do cartwheel and his knees turn to jelly. Never before had he heard such excitement and love from one person until Link had come to stay with him at the Domain. After seeing the darkness in his eyes for so long, it was almost a relief to see a new light, a new happiness sparked in Link.

Over the past week, the Hylian grew extremely close with the Zora children, spending most of his time playing and teaching them new things instead of being glued to the Prince’s hip. Although Sidon was usually present, the large Zora mostly watched as Link interacted and played with the children. Somehow, seeing the blonde with the children made his heart swell and his thoughts to be dragged off. 

He looked so young, surrounded by the excited children and teaching them how to make small slingshots and other things to keep them amused. The children were just as equally interested as Link was, watching with large curious eyes as he fashioned different things. The small group seemed to buzz with excitement when Link agree'd to play with them. 

Blonde hair was swept back in a loose pony tail, keeping it out of Link’s eyes as he played. Sidon watched, amusement dancing in his eyes, and couldn’t help but chuckle. One would think that Link was a solid warrior, strong and unbending. Instead, he was playful, caring and alive. 

Sidon thought Link was amazing, a beautiful man with a beautiful heart of gold. No matter how wrong Link may think he is, Sidon would always admire the Hylian and all that he’s done for Sidon and the Zora people. Without him, the entire Domain would have been destroyed by Vah Ruta's wrath.

A bubbling laughter drifted from the distance and brought Sidon’s eyes to it’s source. Link was on the ground, forced onto his back by Goblin Shark tailed Zora child. Her bright white-gold eyes sparkled and she pounded her tiny dark blue fists into Link’s chest. Link held his hands up in a defensive manner and seemed to be playfully fighting against the child. His lips were pulled back in a wide smile, laughter peeling from the blonde as he let the child beat him up.

Sidon found himself lost in Link’s musical laughter. A flush covered his chest, staining the pearly white a pretty blush pink. Thoughts from a month ago drift back into Sidon’s head. The feeling and the want to court the Hylian Champion became stronger and Sidon finds himself weak to it’s demands. Memories of the reservoir and the Hinox filled his head and the yearning feeling to hold Link became strong. The idea of Link with children, his children, was extremely appealing.

It takes less than a minute for the Prince of the Zora to make up his mind. 

If someone had asked Prince Sidon what his biggest weakness was he would claim that Link’s smile, Link’s laughter, Link’s everything- made him weak.


End file.
